Save the Sun11
Author's note #1 : These characters are from Camp Half-Blood Role-Play Wiki. The characters belong to Miramc22 and Noahm450 their roleplayers. Author's note #2 : This is a continuation of Save the Sun10. It will only make sense if you read the link above. Author's Note #3: The character Alabaster Torrington belongs to Haley Riordan, son of Rick Riordan. ---- In all honesty, I'm kinda getting bored. I don't know why, but I'm just glad we're reaching the end. So, yeah. Demi got weaker by the minute, her hair had become completely black, and she'd lost control over everything except her heart and mind. Have you ever seen white eyes? She looked like she was possessed, no joke. I couldn't see the iris' anymore, and it gave me chill every time I glanced at her. Poor, poor Demi. Now, about the whole kissing thing. Yes, I was kinda in over my head when I said that we would defeat Nyx even if we had to die to do so. Yes, I was ticked when she randomly kissed me. But, after she learned about her family's history, I started to see some vulnerability in her, which was surprising, since the whole time, she was just sending me insult after insult. I was also shocked, because I had no idea gods could be so cruel, even to mortals. Demi deserved better than to be Nyx's slave, and I think Liam and I both knew that. In other news, when Liam fell into the magma, he was knocked out by a pegasus, who captured him instead of Demi, which I find amusing. But it was also bad, because Liam couldn't resist Nyx's hypnosis without the adorablem, and we needed Liam. Yeah, we needed him. ---- After Liam was captured, Demi and I just hovered there in silence, my magical wings flapping. Then, finally, I heard a familiar voice: "That ''is why you should've trusted me, Demigod. And now, one of your best friends is lost to Nyx. Sucks to be you." I looked down, and my jaw dropped. Somehow, by a miracle, Oscar had caught up with us. But that wasn't all. He was with another boy, who looked to be the same age. This boy was slightly chubbier, with dark skin, and no hair. He looked more like a cyclopes than Oscar. "What is it you want?" I asked, exchanging looks with Demi. "We have no time for any games. We need to get to Nyx's palace as soon as possible." "I thought you knew your way." Oscar shook his head, smiling with pity. "I lied." I answered. "Clearly." The other cyclopes laughed. "However, ''we '''do. We can take you there, for something else in return." I looked down at Demi. "''Should I...?" "They're still idiots." She replied bluntly. ---- Sigh... So.... You get the point. We made the deal with Oscar and Calum, the other cyclopes. They would take us to Nyx's palace, and in return, I would give them wings and the last two sips of the adorablem. Blah blah blah, we arrived there. The castle was an eerie shade of gray, which couldn't have been over twelve feet tall. There was a bridge that connected to the forest, and the clouds formed a rotation circle above. The worst thing. Guards were everywhere. "Okay, woah. That's a lot'' of guards." Was the very first thing I said. "My family." Demi cursed through the Empathy Link. "Just mindlessly serving this jerk." "They can't sense our presence. We could wave to them, and step in front of them, and they ''still'' wouldn't notice us." Calum crossed his arms. "But each of them has, like, a security camera installed in them, so Nyx would know we're trespassing. The only way we can go, is ''up''." Demi's eyes widened. "Like, in my game of Capture the Flag!" "What?" I had no clue what she was talking about. "Oh, right." Demi shook her head. ---- Calum, Oscar, Demi and I flew into the castle through the open window in the front, using out magical wings. We remained high above the guards, and no alarms were triggered. I just hoped there was no security cameras watching us. Oscar stopped flying. "Which way now?" Then I heard it. Liam's voice coming through my empathy link. "Alabaster! Alabaster, help me, please!" "Oh my gods." Demi and I were struck with terror. "Liam! We have to find him!" "You got that right." I nodded, and turned to the two cyclopes with wings. "Calum, Oscar. This way." "What? What is it?" Calum asked, looking nervous. "It's our friend." I informed him. "He's this way." Oscar raised an eyebrow. "How do we not know this is a ''trap''?" "If it is, you can fly. And the adorablem is still working." I replied, rushing on without them. Liam was always the one with a plan, that was kinda a reason I needed him. No, not just me. ''Demi''. And her family. And all of those pegasi that were under Nyx's control. ''They'' needed him too. I stopped midway when I found myself in some sort of dungeon area. There were so many pathways, it was like a labyrinth. And I ''hated'' Labyrinths. Below me, I saw a hole, which led to more holes. That must be where the prisoners were kept. Man, I was glad I had ''wings''. Demi glanced down the hole. "Liam's voice, it's coming from that way." She said. "Shoot." I replied, lowering the two of us into the hole. "I didn't want to go this way." Inside the hole, it was a whole lot darker. I wasn't able to see very far, and I wondered if this meant I would need glasses. I could make out skeletons of humans found in one of the holes. Demigods, like us, just trying to break free from Hitler-sorry-''Nyx''. And who were killed as punishment. "Liam?" Demi called down with her empathy link. We waited ten seconds, before we got our faint reply. "Guys?" It was coming from a hole at the far end of the room. I hovered above it, and found Liam, sprawled across the bottom. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his skin was pale. Demi squealed through the empathy link, and I flew down into the hole. (Not touching the bottom, of course. If I did, my super cool wings would disappear.) "Dude, you're okay!" I said through the Empathy Link. Liam wrapped his arms around my waist. "You guys came for me!" "Heck yes we came for you!" Demi gently smacked his arm, but she was grinning. "We're a team! No team member gets left behind!" "But what about.." Liam started to speak, but he was interrupted. The ground was shaking. The hole the three of us was pushed up, up, up. The walls of the dungeon crumbled, as the hole continued going up. We stopped going up when we reached a great hall. The ''same'' great hall Liam was forced to confess about Demi by Nyx. The same great hall which had Nyx sitting upon his throne. Oscar had been right. We had been driven into a ''trap'''''. Category:STS Parts Category:Stories